Up on the roof
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: There where a lot of reasons she had to come up there. The constant control of her emotions, always beaten by the monks of Azarath, paranoia, but that night there was only one reason she was up there. She did not want the last thing she'd see to be her father rising up to destroy everything she loved. BBRae lots of angst and fluff! warning: Suicide attempt


**Hey! I had this idea for a while but I finally put some structure to it and decided to write it. I hope everyone had a good thanksgivica and for those who saw twisted, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JAFAR!**

* * *

Raven sat on the edge of the roof , deep breathing. When she meditated, it was transporting her mind to be one with the universe, but this was more trying to clear her head. She didn't want to over think things that night of all nights.

There where a lot of reasons she had to come up there. The constant control of her emotions, always beaten by the monks of Azarath, paranoia, but that night there was only one reason she was up there. She did not want the last thing she'd see to be her father rising up to destroy everything she loved.

A cold breeze stung her limbs. Her loose white v neck floated slightly around her. It actually wasn't her shirt, it was Robins. In some sick way, she felt that it would take the edge off her death if in the back of his head he was pissed she messed up his undershirt. Raven decided to let her thoughts drift to her friends, instead of the deed she was about to do. The demonic girl would rather not think about it to hard.

Somewhere below her was a note. Raven suspected that her teammate...her family would be mad at what she would do, but she hoped with all her heart they would heed her dying wish: Get in the T ship and get as far away from Earth as possible.

_Breath in breath out_

Robin, her kindred spirit

Star, her older sister

Cyborg, her brother and best friend

Beast boy, he...he... was here.

"Raven?"

Raven turned slightly to see the changeling standing behind her in his pajamas. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh hey Beast boy." she said calmly.

"Why are you here? Its like two in the morning dude." he said, also trying to appear calm, but Raven didn't need to use her empathic powers to sense his panicked edge. Raven shrugged. "I could say the same thing about you." She said.

"I, um I heard you get up and I wanted to make sure you were all right. Couldn't find you so I checked up here." he stammered. Inside the back pocket of his dino pajama pants was a note that sent him in a panic.

_I know that you'll hate me for this._

_I deserve to be hated._

_Just please leave._

_Get in the T ship and go as far as you can._

_No one can stop him._

Beast boy wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew he had to find Raven and fast. Beast boy started to walk towards Raven. "You didn't say why you were here."

Raven just shrugged.

"We should get you inside. Its cold" he said, crouching down next to her. He took a chance and ran his hands up her arms.

"You're freezing!" he exclaimed. It had to be twenty degrees out and Raven was in shorts and a t shirt! As Beast boy ran his hands up her arms, he carefully pulled her ever so slightly from the edge.

"Let's get you inside." He said, trying to pull Raven up, but her knuckles whitened on the ledge. "No, I think i'll stay out here." she said casually. Beast boy nodded nervously.

"Um ok... Do you want some company?" He asked, sitting down without an answer. Raven squirmed. But she didn't want to seem suspicious.

"Sure." she muttered. Beast boy sat next to her for a while. They sat in silence for a long while, before Beast boy noticed Raven shivering. He put an arm around her and she stiffened.

"Do you want me to get you anything Rae?" he asked.

"It's RaeVEN and, uh sure." she said. Beast boy stood. "Can you get me some tea please?" she asked, knowing it would take a while. "You know how I like it."

Beast boy nodded. "Half mint half lavender with lemon, got it." he said and he gave her one last pat on the back. He turned away and Raven stiffened.

"Thank You. For everything." she whispered.

With one simple push, she slid off the edge of the roof.

The one lightbulb shattered.

Adrenaline pumped in her ears as she watched the ground get bigger. She didn't even hear the shout above her. Then suddenly her arm was yanked up. excruciating pain shot through her as she yelled out. Unclenching her eyes, she peered up at Beast boys panicked face holding her arm as she dangled from the tower.

"It's gonna be ok Raven you're going to be ok I have you I have you." he said in an out of control way. Raven closed her eyes

"Let go Beast boy, please, you have to let me go." She was just able to squeak out over the pain. She reached up with her other arm and tried to pry Beast boys fingers from her wrist. Beast boy just roughly grabbed her other hand and trapped her wrists together.

"I will NEVER let you go Raven, ever!"

He grunted and strain as he pulled Raven up. He got her half way over and grabbed her waist, pulling her on top of him.

"Oh god Raven, I have you I have you you are alright!" he cried as he pressed her as hard as he could into his chest and sobbed.

Raven tried to push away. "Beast boy please let go."

"No never! You scared me so much!" he cried.

"Beast boy you don't understand!" she said more panicky. She turned around and tried to lunge away but Beast boy caught her by the middle and lifted her off her feet.

"No Beast boy you don't understand!' She practically screamed in a way Beast boy had never heard, and it terrified him. The bar that held the light bulb started to curl.

"You don't understand you don't understand." Raven sobbed. Beast by turned her into him and she sobbed on his shoulder and cried as he held her tight. They stayed like this for a while. Beast boy held the terrified girl in his arms and rocked from heel to toe, whispering in her ear. Eventually, he lifted her slightly off the ground so not to disturb her position as he took her to the stairwell.

"I'm so sorry Beast boy." she whispered in his ear.

"It's fi...GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Raven kicked him in the crotch and he dropped her. Beast boy clutched his groin and Raven crumpled to the ground. Beast boy lunged at her and grabbed her foot. Raven kicked away and half stood up but Beast boy grabbed her again. Raven rolled over and shoved away Beast boy. He then jumped up and grabbed her arm but she yelled out in pain and he jumped away.

Beast boy growled and turned into a tiger and Raven whipped around with her fists ignited in dark energy. The curling metal bar split.

Beast boy turned back into himself and stared up at Raven who was standing on the ledge. Ravens glowing eyes returned to normal and terrified face met terrified face.

"Azarath metrion,, met-metrion,-metrion" Stammered Raven as she looked into Beast boys eyes. The black energy faded from her fists. Slowly she turned away from Beast boy and looked over the horizon, sobbing.

The curled metal bar was ripped out of the wall and flew past Raven, just narrowly missing her head. Then the broken glass on the ground flew at her as well. Some flew past but two struck her in the back of the neck and it started bleeding.

Beast boy just crouched uselessly on the ground, afriad to move lest she jumped.

For what seemed like hours Beast boy stared at Raven who was on the ledge, crying. The Changeling carefully stood and walked up to Raven who stood almost motionless, except for the careful bobbing of her head.

Carefully, Beast boys hands encircled her waist, it was so small his fingers nearly touched. He gently lifted her off the ledge and set her on the ground.

For an even longer time they stood like that, her standing their and him with his hands on her waist. Then Raven collapsed on her knees and shoved her wrists into her eyes, shaking violently.

"Make it stop." she whispered.

Beast boy dropped to his knees to and hugged Raven closely from behind.

"I deserve it I deserve it!" sobbed Raven. Beast boy shook her violently.

"you do NOT deserve to die Rae!" he asserted. Raven shook her head. "Even if I die, Nevermore lives on until he kills it. He'll come anyway and no one can stop him." She whispered.

"No Raven. Don't give up please!" he said. "Please don't leave me." he whispered.

"I'm so sorry Beast boy. I'm so scared." she whispered. Beast boy held her close and rocked her back and forth. He hoped she didn't hear his heart beat a mile a minute. How does one be strong for the strongest person he knows?

Once again minutes ticked by as he held Raven, Until he realized that she was still freezing and her neck was still bleeding, a lot. Carefully he slipped an arm under the hollow of her legs and lifted her up.

Beast boy carried Raven down the hall to her room. Raven just tucked her face in the crook of his neck, embarrassed to see what was going on. He enter her room and sat Raven down. He went to the bathroom and came out with first aid supplies.

Raven didn't even flinch as he pulled out the glass. "You know you're getting blood all over Robins shirt." he joked.

"That was the intended circumstance Beast boy." she said dryly, starting to sound more like herself. Beast boy didn't like her sense of humor.

He bandaged the cuts and slowly turned Raven to him and lowered her down to the bed. She sighed and curled up in a ball, asleep almost immediately. Beast boy watched her for a second. She was so powerful sometimes he would forget how small she was.

Sure she was still a inch and a half taller, but other than that she was tiny. Almost a full year his junior.

Beast boy tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. He let his hand stroke her cheek for a second before letting his thumb brush her lips.

_Another time_

Beast boy took on last look before leaving her room. Outside her door he turned into a dog and curled up at the foot of the door. If Raven was in trouble again, he would know. And he would gladly go through that process again if it meant she was safe

* * *

**Ok angst an fluff! I got a headache just writing this! review puweeeeease**


End file.
